Various computerized devices are known in which various times are set for timing events and at the expiration of the time period an audible feedback is provided as a time expired indicator. An example of such devices is a typical microwave oven. In a typical microwave oven a desired time is set into a microprocessor and an up/down counter activated to count either from zero up to the set time or down from the set time to zero to actuate an audio circuit for producing an audible feedback indication of the expiration of the time period.
However, for sports, no known portable timing-device with audible feedback exists to assist coaches in determining whether a player's execution of a play is timely or from which a player can determine whether his or her execution is timely. For example, during a typical baseball practice, a coach may follow the routine of hitting baseballs to his infielders and catcher who in turn are supposed to catch the ball and throw out an imaginary runner running from home plate to first base. This routine may be followed by a second routine where the infielders throw to an infielder covering second base to throw out an imaginary runner running from first to second and the infielder covering second base relays the ball to first base to throw out an imaginary runner going to first base to complete a double play. This may be followed by a third routine where the coach hits baseballs to the outfielders who catch them and either throw directly to a selected base to throw out imaginary runners who having tagged up are trying to go to the selected base or they throw to a cut off man who relays the throw to the selected base to throw out the runner. In a fourth routine the outfielders field hits and throw to a base in front of the imaginary runner to keep the runner from advancing. In a fifth routine the catcher receives the ball and throws to a base to throw out an imaginary runner trying to steal.
Timing problems exist in connection with football in which the quarterback must practice throwing a pass within the time generally afforded by the defensive line rushing the passer. Similar timing problems exist in practically all of the team sports.
The problem with practicing these sports is that the players using various techniques to make these plays have no realistic time goals to meet. Thus, there is no incentive for the players to improve or change their practice techniques and no definitive way for the coaches to determine a player's progress.